Jamie Gets Help: part 3
by obiwanrocks
Summary: this one doesn't really focus on jamie at all. tyler does something stupid and makes val mad. will he ever get her back? is it too late? ==There has been some questions to if there will be the last chapter. read the new message at the end of the fic and t


Jamie gets help: part 3  
  
  
  
This one hardly focuses on Jamie at all. I decided to keep the title because it's less confusing. If you don' t think Val and Tyler make a cute couple, stop reading, because this is all about them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
It was a very cold day as Val walked home from school. A little bit of her normal stress was lifted a week earlier as Jamie was released from the re-hab center and was clean.   
  
Now something else plagued her mind. Tyler kissed her. It wasn't just a friendly peck on the cheak. He full on, kissed her. The whole thing really blew her away.  
  
"Hi Val." Jamie just saw Val and quickened his pace to meet her's.  
  
"Hi Jamie. How ya feeling?" She was still a little concerned about his former habit.  
  
"Fine. Don't look at me like that. Please."He paused for a moment as his friend gave him a look of dis-belief and pity."I promise. I'm clean. I'm different now."  
  
"I'm sorry. You just worried me, that's all."  
  
"Okay. If that gets you worked up, I'm glad Tyler didn't tell you anything else."  
  
"Huh? About what? Him? You? Make some sense.Are you sure you sobered up?"she teased. It was fun to tease him. But now her childish grin was replaced with a stern look of concern.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I thought Catie would have told you."  
  
"What? Tell me, please."  
  
"Okay, okay. I don't know why he treats it like some deep dark secret though. I mean, everyone's made mistakes. I still can't believe he did it though."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"That he did the dare. I still can't believe he actually kissed you. Dude, how low can some one sink? Hey, you look really sick. Maybe you should sit down."  
  
The words hit Val all at once. Tyler didn't mean it when he kissed her so deeply? That could easily mean that every smile, every touch, every hug was just a lie. All of it was a lie. She would have to talk to him. Let him know what a butt he was. After school she would open up and tell him off. Yeah.  
  
======================  
  
For some reason, this school day was the longest in the world for Val. She could hardly wait to get out so she could continue her rage and get it out of her system. She was furious. At Catie for not telling her. At Jamie for daring Tyler. At Tyler for doing it. But mostly, at herself for ever letting the thought come through that he actually cared.   
  
The bell rang and the teenage girl lept out of her seat and awaited her victem outside the room. She had blocked out the lessons and spent the whole day carefully planning what she would say to Tyler. By now, she had cooled down a little and could talk to him without yelling. She was more hurt than angered. He emerged through the door only to be met with the harsh eyes of his so-called friend.  
  
"Tyler, I really need to talk to you in private."She was using all of her strength to keep her voice soft, not angery.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She led him to the back of the school.  
  
"Okay, spill it."  
  
"Val, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, don't play stupid! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"She gave up on trying to stay calm.  
  
"Val, I don't get it. Today you were fine. What's wrong?"  
  
"Tyler Connel! You complain about your stepfather not being sincere around you. You act like he's a demon or something. At least he treats your mother right!"  
  
"What does William have to do with this?"  
  
"Forget it. I hate you! Listen, you stay away from me at school and on calls."  
  
Without another word, Val turned and left. A few minutes after she left, Tyler remained in the same position.//Why is she so mad? I didn't do anything.There's no way she could know about the. . .\\ His thoughts trailed off as he realized what he had done. //Not only did I betray my best friend. I think I just lost Val forever. What have I done?\\  
  
"Dang it!!!!!!!!!!" Tyler yelled at the top of his voice while banging his head on the wall so conveniently behind him. He didn't care if any one heard. He had just ruined his friendship with Val and any chances with her that he may have had for the future. What had he done?  
  
=================================  
  
Val ran all the way home. When she reached the safe confines of her room, she threw herself down on the bed and cried until she was left with no more tears.   
  
How could he do that and just pretend not to know? How could anything be so heartless? She layed on her bed, furious at the world. At Catie for not telling her. At Jamie for making the dare. At Tyler for doing it. But mostly at herself for letting the thought creep into her that he actually cared. She felt like Tyler sucked the life out of her. She felt like he stabbed her and viciosly twisted the knife, slowly pulling it out. The ironic thing was that she still loved him. She still loved Tyler. Needed him.  
  
=====================================  
  
For almost a week Val and Tyler did not talk or even make eye contact with eachother. That formed a void. The void tore into each of their hearts, sucking any brief happiness into itself, any joy at all. That made it grow. If this didn't stop, they both knew that the emptiness would fully consume them both.  
  
Tyler glanced at his former friend from across the EMT lounge. She was sitting on the couch doing paper work. She looked up and quickly returned her eyes to the papers in her lap. This almost killed Tyler, and what was worse, he knew it was his fault. He wondered how things got so messed up. And everytime he reminded himself, it felt like he was about to throw up. But he still loved her. He hated himself for the stupid things he had done. He had lost Val. If there was any chance at all to get her back, Tyler decided now would be that chance.  
  
Val looked up as her so-called friend slowly approached and sat beside her on the couch. Tyler removed the clip board from her lap and looked straight into her deep blue eyes, while she looked away in disgust.  
  
"Val, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you."  
  
"I don't need you to say anything to me. I just need you to listen."  
  
"Well I don't want to listen. There isn't anything you can say to make up for what you did to me."  
  
"I know that. Val, I was stupid."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"You talk about this being hard for you? Do you know how much I went through? Do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep because of you? You think this is hard for you? It should be. It's your fault. "  
  
The words stung Tyler like he had just been pushed throught the ice of a frozen over lake. He had to try though. She wasn't worth giving up because of one mistake.  
  
"Look. I made a mistake and I can't change it. I know you're more than mad at me. I know you don't want to even hear my voice, but I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Val, I love you. I don't want to lose you, ever. I made the biggest screw up of my life and I hate me alot more than you do. You were my best friend. You understood me like no one I had ever known. I want to ask you what happened to that but I know what happened. I betrayed you. I used you for some stupid joke. I know I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your friendship, but I love you. I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if you won't ever talk to me again."  
  
"Tyler, I. . ."  
  
"No. I do care about you. If you never talk to me ever again, I'll more than understand, but I will care. I can't live with out hearing your voice, or seeing you smile. I'll miss those things alot, but I just need you to know this. And, that kiss wasn't empty. I meant it more than either of us will ever know, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Tyler. Yes, I can forgive you. It doesn't make up for what you did. You hurt me. You hurt me really badly. You understand that."  
  
"Than why did you say you could forgive me?" Now she was confusing the poor kid.  
  
"Because I love you too much to not forgive you."  
  
She threw the clip board off the couch and leaned over to hug her friend. Tyler moved closer to her and lifted Val's chin so she was looking into his eyes. She observed that they had regained the radient blue shine that she loved to see so much. He leaned down a little and their lips met. First softly, then the kiss deepend. The two sat in eachother's warm embrace and reluctently broke the kiss. They remained like that until Val buried her face in his jumpsuit and wept the tears that she had been holding in for so long. Tyler held her close, ready to fight any monsters for her, ready to ward off all of her troubles and pain. Heavy sobs racked her body next to his, and she mumble things such as "I missed you so much" and of couse, "i love you".  
  
He kissed her sweet smelling hair and layed his head softly on her's. They remained with their eyes closed for a while longer. Neither wanting to leave this spot ever again. Maybe now, they could conquer life. Conquer the demons that plaqued their young minds. There, together, they could defeat all. Maybe now, things could be alright. Things could be okay. They could be happy again.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Yes, I know, I'm obsessed with mussiness. Sorry for my many spelling errors and bad grammer. I enjoy rebelling against my english teacher, so I'm afraid that I don't learn too much. Please review! Tell me what you think. Do you like the Val/Tyler thing or the Jamie/drugs thing? I am personally, quite proud of this piece, but feel free to be honest about it.  



End file.
